rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
RvB Strikedown Chapter 8: Like Bond
Like Bond is the eighth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Strikedown. Like Bond Crawling through the vent shafts of the building wasn't exactly Iowa's idea of comfort. The tight, confined space was causing Iowa and California to get a little sore, and the slow pace at which they could move wasn't exactly helping matters either. California stopped and asked, "Just how much farther do we need to go?" Iowa activated his map, scanning the plans until he saw the area they were in. "From the looks of it, we only have to take a left at the next intersection to find the vent shaft that leads into the room we want to enter." Iowa said Breathing a sigh of relief, California replied, "Thank god, I was worried we were going to have to get to the other side of this facility in here." With that, Iowa and California resumed crawling torwards their target area, reaching the shaft within minutes. Iowa readied himself to drop down the shaft, through the grate and into the room before stopping himself as a soldier walked into view below him. "So, did you catch the game last night?" asked the guard. "Yeah, I still can't believe I lost that bet with Evan. Now I owe him $100 and lunch for the rest of the week," replied the other guard. Iowa could only see one guard, and if he dropped down, the second guard would end up alerting the entire facility to their presence. Iowa slid back over to California, sighing. "Well, I think we're going to have to find another place to drop down to. There's two guards down their and I'll only be able to get one. The other one will end up setting off an alarm," said Iowa. "I've got an idea, but I need you to let me move ahead of you," chimed in California. Iowa nodded, moving so California could get ahead of him. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what is your plan?" inquired Iowa. If she hadn't been wearing her helmet, he would have been able to see the smirk plastered on her face. "With my cloaking unit, I should be able to drop on the one just below us. The other guard should only think the grate came loose," replied California. Iowa shook his head, but with a grin on his face. He had always thought that California had to have a little crazy in her, this was just proving his point. California get on the edge of the drop, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and dropped like a stone. The guard never knew what hit him, a 10 pound metal grate and an invisible female wearing full body armor. The second guard turned in suprise to the crash, only seeing the grate and his unconscious buddy lying on the floor. "Damned metal grating, I told Martin we should have gotten it checked out," muttered the guard as he looked at his friend. "Hey, you okay man?" "No," said a voice behind him, "And I don't think you'll be in good shape either." California decloaked and spin-kicked the guard in the chest, sending him stumbling over to his friend. The guard kept himself stable enough, however, and pulled his pistol, intending to put a round through his assailant's head. Before he could pull the trigger, Iowa dropped down, knocking this guard out as well. Iowa gave California a stare as she dusted herself off. "Come on Iowa, you have to admit that the plan was pretty well set." "True," said Iowa as he patted California on the back. "I'll tell you, James Bond would be proud of you right now. Psi, what's our status?" "Hostiles have been neutralized, sir. How long are they going to be out?" "Long enough for us to get around, get our job done and get out, so long as no problems arise," said Iowa as he hunched over one of the computers in the room. "Now with these computers I should be able to locate the rooms we should be moving to." If there was anything Iowa excelled at, it had to be computers. His fingers darted around the keyboard, not making a mistake in what to type. Hitting a password blocked section, Iowa pulled out Psi's chip and inserted it into the computer. "Alright Psi, do your thing." Psi proceeded to, at an incredible rate, start decyphering the password. Psi was what one would call the friend of any hacker. Psi could easily get past some of the more private areas of any computer, so long as he was given time. "Done Iowa. You should now be able to pinpoint the locations you're searching for." "Thank you Psi. Well, I guess it's time to get started. I just hope nothing unexpected pops up," said Iowa. "Come on, just what do you think is going to happen? Someone else is going to be breaking into this place as well? That'll be the day," Calfornia said, shrugging off Iowa's negative thought. Little did California know that she wasn't actually far off from the truth, as The Stalker walked through the main door, smirking since nobody could tell that he wasn't actually a guard. He knew he could go anywhere without much hassle, whistling to himself as he walked on torwards his destination.